


Life is a Play

by ApatheticSquirrel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Death, Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApatheticSquirrel/pseuds/ApatheticSquirrel
Summary: You were a fantastic actress.But how long could you continue?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote years ago, thought I'd post it here since there's very little KHR stuff on AO3

“Ne ne, you look so stern and serious [Name]-chan. Smile for me.” The white haired boss chimed as he rested his elbows on his desk and held his head on his hands. His lilac eyes watched you with amusement as you sat on the couch in his office doing reports for him.

  
You released a sigh of exasperation as you looked up from the paperwork to acknowledge him. Without putting much effort into it, you gave a lopsided smile that was clearly insincere as you turned your head down to continue reading through documents. You heard Byakuran chuckle as he moved out of his chair. You ignored the approaching figure until you heard him hum from behind your place on the couch.

  
“You’re so cruel to me.” Byakuran whined as he brought his callous hand to play with your soft hair. He threaded his fingers through your silky locks and enjoyed how you leaned back against the couch to look up at him. His coy smile grew as he saw you still looked at him with mild interest.

  
“Byakuran-sama please, you wanted me to get these finished.” You said as he rested his warm hand against your cheek. Your boss laughed, leaning over the back of the sofa to nuzzle his face into your neck.

  
“[Nickname]-chan~ I’ve asked you to call me Byakuran.” He scolded nonchalantly. He smirked as he watched your face light up in a bright blush from his affectionate gestures.

  
“I’m sorry, Byakuran. B-But please sir-” your plea was cut off by him pressing a marshmallow against your lips. Your eyes glanced into his, deepening your blush from the intensity he watched you with.

  
“You know you’re my favorite. I’ll have someone else do those papers. Now open that pretty mouth of yours, ahh~” He ordered with a smug grin as you obediently opened your mouth, expecting him to feed you the sugary treat, your eyes looked away from him in embarrassment.

  
“Haha, just kidding.” Byakuran chimed as he captured you lips with his in an aggressive kiss, thrusting his tongue into your open mouth. 

  
You released a noise of surprise but hesitantly responded to his kiss as you raised a hand to hold his shirt for support. 

  
The man kissed you with great passion as he closed his eyes and savored the intimate kiss with you. His hand on your head pressed your mouth to his each time you attempted to break away from him. 

  
He thought your prudish ways were cute.

  
You were glad his eyes were closed compared to yours.

  
_Your eyes were narrowed in disgust as your façade broke for a moment._


	2. Chapter 2

_You were a dog._

You were a loyal hound to your family...

  
  
It bothered him to no end when he would find the two of you together. He already sensed there was something off about Leonardo Lippi; Byakuran was suspicious of the male, but let it go. What he couldn’t let go was how you seemed to always cast the man glances and how too often he would come upon you both alone.  
  
For instance, just now as he lounged on the sofa in his office, Leonardo was here delivering reports and you were standing beside the plain boy with a content smile on your face. A frown tugged at the corner of Byakuran’s thin lips as Leonardo finished and bid farewell to his boss and you.  _Especially_  to you, tossing you a bright smile as he left the room. Once the door shut behind him, your smile seemed to lose its sincerity.  
  
“Aw, [Name]-chan do you have a crush on my subordinate? You sly devil, leading me on.” Byakuran sighed as he placed a hand over where his heart would be on his chest, acting like it was hurt.  
  
 ~~”I feel safer when he is around.”~~    
  
“Nonsense Byakuran, you know I love you. Leonardo just reminds me of my cousin from when I was younger.” You exclaimed with a casual laugh as you moved closer to the white haired man. You held a jubilant grin as you kneeled down in front of him, your eyes shining with adoration for him and him alone.  
  
“Hm, I don’t know if I believe you.” The Millefiore boss challenged as he smirked at you, looking down on you from his relaxed position.   
  
You gave a gentle smile as you rested your hands on his chest and laid your head down on top of his torso. He let one of his hands play with you hair, twirling soft locks absentmindedly as its twin rubbed a soft circle with his thumb on your cheek. Byakuran leaned his head against his shoulder and observed you as your lovely irises met his own. You held the stare for several seconds before shutting your eyes and releasing a calm sigh.  
  
“Everything I’ll ever do is for you.” The confession was quiet but he heard it. He relished it, the devotion in your voice, the fact that he had your life, owned you. His smirk morphed into a genuine smile as he enjoyed his view of your serene countenance.   
  


* * *

  
  
“..that was all I could gather for now from Byakuran. He’s being careful; he doesn’t talk about his plans as openly as before. I’m worried he’s starting to suspect me.” You explained as you muttered your update into your secret phone. You were in the bathtub of your bathroom with your curtains drawn as the water poured into the bath. It was the only place you felt you were safe from surveillance, but even then you never stopped worrying your signal would be picked up or there WAS a camera in your own bathroom.  
  
Your superior muttered words of encouragement to you, though he seemed uncomfortable with your latest status. You were deep undercover and with Byakuran possibly suspecting you the mission could fall apart. You felt a shiver crawl up your spin as you feared you had been on the phone too long, you quickly said goodbye and hung up, hiding your phone in your bathrobe.  
  
You turned off the water and glanced in the mirror, making different expressions before pulling the curtain back to take a bath to calm your nerves. You had to prepare yourself for tonight since Byakuran wanted to spend it with you. The words of your superior ringing in your ears made you uneasy.  
  
 **”Maybe he doesn’t want to talk business with his lover?”**  
  
Such a grotesque title; Byakuran’s Lover. As if love had anything to do with your relationship. He just wanted someone to toy with and he was the enemy you were tasked with stealing information from.   
  
Footsteps outside your door made your heart clench in panic. A soft knock and the playful call of your name let you know immediately who was there.  
  
“[Nickname]-chan, you’ve been in there awhile. I’m tired of waiting just let me in~” Speak of the devil and he shall come.   
  
Taking a deep breath, you put on a mask of love and admiration.  
  
“Just a moment Byakuran~” You answered his call, burying your fear to focus on your act.  
  


_You were loyal to the Vongola family._


	3. Chapter 3

A gentle stroking of your cheek aroused you from your peaceful sleep. Fluttering your eyelids to come to your senses, you felt the callous fingers slide from your face down your neck to continue their soft ministrations on your naked back. You were turned away from the man in your bed allowing you time to prepare yourself to face him.   
  
“Mm, you’re always awake before me.” You murmured as you rolled over to face him, tugging your silk white sheets up to cover your breasts. There he was, as naked as you, with your sheets precariously over his lower body as he relaxed sitting up against the headboard of your bed. Byakuran’s white hair was tousled messily and you were certain that your own was just as bad. His lilac irises stared down at you with the calculating focus of a predator watching prey; deeply contrasting his eyes was the smile playing on his lips.  
  
“I like to watch you sleep, [Name]. You look so peaceful and content. What are you dreaming about? I like to wonder.” He said these words without breaking eye contact with you, his smiling and attention making you more suspicious and nervous. His hand rested on your collarbone, warm and weighing heavy on you.  
  
“I-I don’t really dream, I just relax.” You cursed yourself for stuttering; you tried to mask your concern by blushing and acting embarrassed from his question. Byakuran nodded as he released a hum at your answer, his expression never changing; you wonder if his eyes had narrowed slightly.  
  
“Do you ever really blush? I’m getting tired of you making a fool of yourself.” Your eyes widened in horror at his statement. It wasn’t just the fact that he  _knew_  you were lying; it was the animosity and the contempt in his voice with which he said it. He knew you were faking, and your heart was about to leap from your chest. You were so terrified, you couldn’t think of anything to say. You simply stared with frightened eyes as he chuckled and continued to speak.  
  
“Hm, I like this much more. It’s nice to see a true reaction from you. It’s a shame really, that you hurt me this way. I mean, unless you just wanted to be caught, right? That’s why you got so careless.” Byakuran finished his sentence by raising his free hand and showing you your little phone for calling the Vongola. You froze, sitting up and scooting away from him to the edge of the bed. He let his hand fall and watched you with such intensity.   
  
“How long have you known?” You demanded, your expression shifting from simply scared to defensive; like an animal trapped in a corner. Ever so careful you slid your hand down to a hole in your mattress where you hid a gun. Before your hand even reached the edge, Byakuran scoffed.  
  
“Come now [Nickname]-chan, I already took that while you were on the phone last night. And to answer your question; I’ve always suspected. Last night was the last I could take though. It breaks my heart too, you were a favorite of my pawns.” There was something about the way he called you a pawn, about the way his eyes seemed to lose their focus for a moment that puzzled you. From all the lies you’ve told, you felt as if he just told one of his own. When his smile grew devious and his eyes darkened, you remembered how vulnerable you were right now. Gripping the sheets tightly and covering your nudity, you attempted to get out of the bed only for Byakuran to grab your wrist with bruising force and jerk you towards him.  
  
“No no my dear, I’m not done with you. I already know that you’re with the Vongola. All I want to know is-” you cut off his question by throwing a wild punch in panic, raising one of your legs to kick away from him. Unfortunately, he was much stronger then you.   
  
The white haired man pulled you back across the bed and climbed on top of you, straddling your waist as the two of you became tangled in the sheets from your struggling.  
  
“I will  **never**  betray my family to you! Do whatever you want to me but I will never stop fighting you!” You wailed as you thrashed and beat your fists against his body hoping to hurt him and get him off of you. From you violent actions, the sheet fell from your torso to just over your pelvis, catching the eye of the man above you. You caught his glance over your body and screamed.  
  
“ **NO!**  I refuse to ever be your plaything again!” Instead of fists, you clawed at him and flailed your legs; unintentionally arousing him more than before with the thrill of dominating a Jezebel like you.   
  
“You’ll always be mine, [Name].” Byakuran practically purred to you as he slapped you across the face and held your neck with one hand. You yelled and shouted, not even making words as you clawed at his wrists and arms. Either it did not hurt him or he ignored the pain as he stared down at your desperate form. His hold on your neck loosened when your eyes met his in a harsh glare as you tried to jerk away again. His lips twitched into a momentary scowl before being replaced by a cruel smirk as his sharp eyes promised sinful torture in your future. His fingers tightened around your neck, to such a degree you believed this is how you would die.   
  
As your thrashing weakened from your gasping and need for air, his free hand wondered your body; reacquainting himself with the soft skin he’s experienced many times and yet he is still fascinated by you. By your lovely curves, delicate skin, your voice, soft hair, and the thought of seeing what you’ll truly look like when he’s inside you heated his body with hellish fire.  
  
_You cried, but you never begged. You never asked him to free you, or tried to bargain with him. As he took you by force, over and over, trying so hard to break you. You fought till your body could no longer move, numbed by the sensations of carnal pleasure, pain, and shame for being over taken by a monster like Byakuran. He whispered threats, insults, and yet at times confessions; saying how you deserve this for betraying him. How you should have just surrendered completely to him._  
  
The only thing you said during the whole event with such hatred, your mantra, your chant:  
  
“Kill me.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Sinking_ , there was a heavy weight pressing against your very being; smothering you as it pushed you deeper and deeper into a black abyss. Your body was numb, and try as you might you could not force your eyes to open. Yet you could see; you saw vague memories of another time in your life. Before you went undercover into the Millefiore.  
  
It pained you to realize how long you had been undercover. Perhaps it was because of what had just happened to you or maybe it had truly been so long since you thought about them, but the people in your thoughts had no faces. No, they were only silhouettes. Your heart clenched as you tried to remember more, but there was a dense fog over your subconscious. You dug deeper and ignored the throbbing pain that seemed to envelop you as the fog began to clear. You could remember your family, your friends, the true love of your life, and your real boss.  
  
And before you could rejoice his devilish face was all you could think about. His smirk, his eyes, his entire being was all you could think about. And with every detail of him that came to mind a more intense emotion of pain and disdain overtook you.  
  
The fog was gone, the weight had lifted, the darkness was fading; your eyes began to open.  
  
Your vision was greatly blurred; there was a loud beeping that rang through your ears as it ravaged your brain. You closed your eyes in a vain attempt to soothe your headache, the beeping continued but you could also hear the murmuring a voice whose words blended together. With clenched teeth, you slowly opened your eyes again to a blinding white as the blur started to dissipate.   
  
“Wah, you’re finally awake! I started to wonder if you would ever get up, [Name]-chan.” That voice, that bastard’s smug voice and smile was the first thing you were graced with seeing. You narrowed your eyes, ignoring how your entire body seemed numb and senseless as your heart rate increased slightly. His lavender irises starred at the monitor in amusement before switching their focus to meet your glare.   
  
“Hm, you better calm down. We might need to sedate you even more if you’re going to get so excited to see me.” His smile was innocent though you knew damn well he was the farthest thing from innocence you would ever meet. What you wanted to do was reply to him by sitting up and spitting in his face.  
  
Instead, your head jerked slightly and your spit slid pitifully out of the corner of your chapped lips. Your eyes widened before your glare returned with more ferocity. Byakuran tilted his head to the side as his expression seemed to soften with pity. He leaned forward in his chair as he grabbed a tissue from your side table and wiped your face off. Had you the strength you would have bit his hand.   
  
You would be lying if you said weren't scared of his touch. Though he was gentle, you flinched when the tissue met your cold skin. Your heart rate increased again before settling down when he pulled away from you and relaxed in his seat again. Once more you attempted to move, the numbness fading ever so slowly as you twitched your fingers and sore neck.   
  
“…B-Bya…” You tried to speak; your voice was hoarse and quiet. The white haired male leaned closer to you, raising his right hand to gently cup your swollen and bruised cheek. He carefully turned your head to face him better as he smiled happily at you. “I’m listening [Nickname]-chan.”   
  
Fear crept through your veins as you cringed from his touch. Utterly vulnerable and violated, you fought the panic and fear he was causing you. The act was over, you had nothing to lose and you were damn well done being his toy.  
  
“T-The V-Vong-gola are g-going to… k-kill you!” You snarled, frowning at him with unbridled hate. He did not seem surprised by your statement though his smile faltered. Byakuran still carried the look of pity in his eyes as he regarded your words with a nod.  
  
“I must have hit you too hard. Or maybe those drugs are stronger than I thought. Hm, nevertheless I still think you’re awfully cute [Name]. Even if you’re Vongola Trash.” His words were said in a nonchalant manner, his eyes looking away to encourage you that he did not care. Still, his words gripped your heart with a cold hand. Your teeth ground together as you began to feel overwhelmed by your emotions. You brought your right hand up to weakly grasp his wrist, vainly trying to remove his hand from your face.  
  
“Let me go you bastard!” You choked out as you stifled your tears. He let you move his hand away but not how you wanted. He moved his hand to hold your clammy one as he intertwined his fingers with yours and rested them on the starch white sheets of your bed. Your feeble attempts to yank your hand away caused you more pain than it was worth at the moment. At least the increase in pain meant that the numb weakness you were feeling was leaving you. Your musings were interrupted by his voice.  
  
“Come now, I thought you loved me.” You blinked in confusion, losing your glare and instead wearing a face of genuine confusion. It was his eyes. His voice was steady and carried its playful lilt as always. But his eyes. They held such intensity that it made your heart race, but not in fear. He was making you nervous, speechless.  
  
Swiftly composing yourself, settling your nerves and reminding yourself who was sitting at your bedside, you snapped back your response with cold irises. “I never loved you. I've always been in love with another man.”   
  
His eyebrows rose and he grinned, suddenly laughing loudly and startling you. You took heavy breaths, watching him carefully as he quieted down. “You silly girl, is he proud of what you've been doing with me? Hahaha, he probably is in the Vongola. Maybe I've already killed him, wouldn't that be funny?” Byakuran chuckled as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. A jovial smile was on his lips as he observed your pathetic form, his expression sadistic. “Honestly [Name], you’re so precious…” He muttered, though it seemed more to himself then you as he tightened his fingers around yours.  
  
Unable to take any more of his existence, you screamed with your already damaged voice and lunged at the man with your sore body. Your left arm tugged against the IV and dragged the cords with you adding to the agony your body was going through as you fell against him and brought him down onto the tile floor with your trembling body.  
  
Immediately your shaking body was embraced into his lap as he cradled your form against him. One of his hands held your head into his neck while the other supported your back in your stiff hospital gown. Your tears fell, years’ worth of hate, loneliness, and pain crashing down on you as you found yourself being comforted by the monster who did it all to you.  
  
“Shh, my dear pet…” He murmured into your ear as sobs racked your body. Everything was hurting you, physically and emotionally. You just wanted it all to end.   
  
Your head slid down from his neck to his chest as his hand lightly threaded through your sweaty hair. Sniffling, you made a bittersweet smile as this reminded you of all those moments when he held you, almost as if nothing had changed. Why wasn't he interrogating you? Asking you to betray the Vongola? Torturing you for information was what you expected if you were caught, not any of this.  
  
Byakuran released a wistful sigh as he began to stand, lifting you up bridal style against him. You closed your eyes, calming yourself with steady breaths as the room was silent save for the beep from the monitor and the increasing beat of a heart.   
  
 _But it was not your heart beating so frantically_.  
  
Before you could ponder this anymore you were laid on the bed once more. His lilac orbs avoided contact with your own eyes as he cleaned your arm and redid your IV. He then proceeded with cleaning the tears from your face with the softest touch he’s ever used with you. You couldn't bring yourself to move any more, the endless throbbing of your muscles crying against every breath you took.  
  
“Bya…kuran…” You groaned out his name, planning to say more before he hushed you with a tender kiss. You dare not move, caught off guard and just too exhausted to even bother caring. When he pulled away he found your eyes in an apathetic stare. He hummed; a lopsided smirk on his face as he rose and turned to leave.   
  
“I’ll have a nurse bring you a sedative to help you relax, [Name]. Get well soon.” He chimed as he walked out the door of the infirmary. You heard the door shut behind him and you were once again alone. The steady rhythm of machine’s beeps lulled you into a trance like state as you closed your eyes, so tired of being tired.  
  
“Kufufu…” You missed the sound of the door opening, but you heard that familiar laugh. It was hushed, almost as if you imagined it. You didn't even bother to open your eyes as you felt the prick of a needle in your arm. With a grateful smile, you felt yourself falling asleep.   
  
“ _Thank…you…_ ” You whispered your final words as your heart rate dropped to zero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is dead. Yay. So for those that didn't get the ending, Mukuro has come and put you out of your misery. Byakuran doesn't know about this but he's probably not gonna like that you're dead. Also you've known that Leonardo was Mukuro the whole time, which is why you felt safe around him. Because you knew he was on your side.


End file.
